Fate May Take Me
by Ari'stears99
Summary: So, it's not that I think I was stolen or anything because I don't think it's possible for fate to steal what's rightfully her story to create. In the end, I fell in love, in a way only fate could make me fall in love. I fell in love with him. I guess you could say, fate took me on a ride, and it can take me a million times over again. Batman/oc Superman/oc
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**Hey my first fan fiction. Sorry if it's bad, please don't give up after the first (very short) chapter. I fell in love with the story, and I hope you do too. Review whatever you want, I like criticism too. Disclaimer: I don't own any superhero universe, sorry. Whisper: that's why it's called a fan fiction **

Chapter 1

Maybe I'm crazy or maybe it was just fate that this happened, I honestly don't know anymore. But, the crazy part is, and as typical and cliché this may sound, I wouldn't change anything that happened, not for a moment.

* * *

How common is what happened to me , the event that made me move? I heard somewhere that about 1.3 million women in the United States and 835 thousand men are physically assaulted by who they're with annually. Now I'm not sure if that fact is true and in all it's really only 25% of women and 7.6% of men. But, to me that number should be bigger, why? Because most people don't report their husbands beating them, I didn't.

* * *

In the cab, I couldn't help but go over these facts. Numbly, I watched the rain assault the pavement and road, and slowly we came to a stop in front of an apartment complex.

"This is our new home." I whispered under my breath to Amy. Amy, literally the best thing that's happened to me, and I was born only a year after her from our parents in Cali.

Amy saved me, and she's saving me ,right now actually.

"Yep," my sister responds, opening the cab door and getting out. 

"Look Amy," I say getting out, "I love you, but you didn't have to do this, move and everything with me, what if Todd comes looking for you, after us? He could hurt you." 

Giggles, that is literally how she responds, yep it's official she's crazy ,and apparently she finds this funny. "Please," Amy contradicts, "This is METROPOLIS! There are freaking SUPERHEROS here. Trust me, Todd will NOT find you, plus he's WAY too lazy to come after you. Besides you have me now." She finally whispers hugging me. 

Chuckling slightly I whisper, "I always have. Thanks sis." 

"Anytime crazy," she and I lazily carry our bags up to our new apartment, newly furnished thanks to someone by the name Amy. 

"So… are you excited for your new job at The Daily Planet tomorrow?" I question. 

"Duh, I get to write about hot guys in tights. Who wouldn't be, you know I've always loved writing, especially essays, I get to rant about things I hate and love." 

"Only you," I voice under my breath while checking out my once again freaking amazing room. 

"Heard that!"

* * *

It's been 2 long months since I've moved here; let me tell you everything about Metropolis is freaking crazy. 

Quickly, I put my straightened brown and blonde hair up in a pony-tail, while literally racing out the door and down the street to the coffee shop I work at, which is amazingly ALWAYS busy. Trust me when I say they kind of had to accept me when I applied, but that's probably only because it's right next to The Daily Planet and we've always gotten some good sightings of Superman and Flash, who has literally bought donuts in here before. Hey, at least I get to see hot guys in suits and my sister come in here all the time from The Daily planet. They always remind me of Amy's crush; Clint is it, who's actually a REALLY good pick for any girl. 

Today, surprisingly slow, I only see my sister three times and her crush once. Also, there has literally been no sighting of any superhero today. Ending my shift at ten and figuring Amy's probably asleep already, I make my way home in only about 5 minutes. Convenient, I know, and like every other night since I moved here and away from Todd I sit and read on my phone but this time it only lasts 20 minutes when there's a huge bang on my balcony.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review warning: this chapter is like really cliche and kind of stupid**

Chapter 2

For a moment, everything stops, as my eyes widen and my heart pounds. Repeatedly, I whisper to myself, "It's no one. Besides I have super powers. I can shield until the police get here at least, it's no one," the words form at the same pace as I move, slowly, while I make my way to the balcony door. But, when I see what's out there, my nerves get worse.

If I had bad eyesight, I swear I would have not seen him. There, on my balcony floor lays the "invisible" black fabricated superhero, covered in blood, Batman. For what seems like forever, all we can do is just stare at each other; each of us daring the other to make a move, while he bleeds. In that moment I know, there's no escape, I have to do this.

And let's be honest, I'm crazy, freaking crazy for doing this. Let's just say crazier than any famous person or super villain.

Scared and slowly, I make my way toward him, all I can think of is how afraid I am of what he might do to me, either to stop me or out of fear that I'll become a villain one day. Finally, I reach my soft hands on to his muscle arms and pull him up, helping him limp toward my couch. In all of this we say nothing, but that doesn't mean I think nothing, my mind is going crazy. All I can think of is what I'm going to say, how I'm going to do this, but I realize why he's not fighting me, he knows if he does fight me he'll die, without my help he can't even walk.

When he's lying down I hesitantly tell him, "Um I don't know you, well I know of you, but I don't know you personally, but please don't freak out, don't tell ANYONE, and PLEASE trust me."

He says nothing, which doesn't surprise me at all, but I peel back, at the rate of a snail and carefully I might add, his upper half of his suit, his super suit, which through this the realization, amazes me of how lucky we both are. Him, because he landed on my balcony, and me because out of all the girls who are absolutely in love with this guy, I have the privilege of helping him. I leave his mask on.

"Uh… this is going to really hurt. Trust me." The last part I say quietly, in a whisper, and even though I know he doesn't have super hearing, I know he hears me. Quickly, I grab tweezers from my purse and take the bullet out, I can tell he probably thinks how stupid I am, it didn't hurt that much, besides it's probably been done thousand of times before, but he doesn't know I'm not done and he's dying.

Hesitatingly, I hold my hands out above him, and glance at him, though he doesn't show it, it occurs to me he thinks I'm crazy, and very slowly, after taking a long and meaningful breath, I increasingly close my fists and hold. His screams, which last at least five painful minutes, make me want to break down right there as they fill the room.

But, I finish, but not without tears streaming down my face at the pain I caused this random man in suit, and for a minute he stares at me, and no words are said. Finally, I wipe my face and roll the top of his suit up covering his now healed upper half.

After I'm done, he hops up, without a word for like the hundredth time that night, he makes his way toward the balcony, but before he jumps without thought or hesitance I yell, "WAIT!"

"You can't just leave." I whisper.

"I can't stay," he grumbles in a very deep voice.

"I know," I sniffle while I pause, "but-"

"Thank you... for fixing me up." It's pretty obvious that was one of the most awkwardest things he has ever said because I'm pretty sure he's never said thank you in his lifetime.

"Yeah of course," and as cliché as it sounds I ask, "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Of. Freaking. Course, I just did.

"No, I mean a different question… what would you have done… if I hadn't had found you? Would… would you have died?" and for a minute I can't believe I made such an impact on someone as powerful as him.

After the fattest silence in my life he responds, "Let's just say we, the League, have doctors." Joy swells within me for a quick second, he trusted me with that small detail. I've seen in magazines repeatedly, he's extremely secretive.

"You wouldn't have made it to them"

For a minute, I swear he smirks, but maybe, just maybe, it was a trick of the light, even if it was, it occurs to me I know I'll never be able to forget this moment and that smile. "I know." In the moment, he jumps and does his disappearing trick.

At this second, as I look out searching with wide eyes, pleading this mysterious man I just met to come back to me three things occur to me. One, as mentioned earlier, I will _never_ be able to forget him. The second, how in the world is Amy still asleep after that loud bang and scream. Finally, can I really trust him?

**an: sorry it's so cliché**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I never told Amy what happened, I trust her, I do, and it's just, how do I explain it? In all honestly, this is literally the first thing I've ever hidden from her. This thought occurs to me on both our days off, as we sit in the café, and of course we both have coffee.

That's when I see Amy's crush, Connor I think, walk through the door, and Amy, to my humor, is completely trying to ignore his presence and her face is brighter than a apple as she scans the menu in front of her.

But, once again, to my humor he spots her. Walking over clumsily and pushing his glasses up his hot nerd face he says, "uh Amy hi."

"Oh, hi Clark," she says completely faking surprise while glancing repeatedly at me.

Grinning, I clear my throat, but when he sees me his eyes widen, it was so quick if I blinked I would have missed it, though he quickly covers it with a smile.

"Hi I'm Arianna, but you can call me Ari," I declare, "so… I heard you work for my _sister _over here. It's Clint right?"

Chuckling and once again to my humor pushing up his glasses, he responds, "Clark, Clark Kent, actually, and uh… yeah… I um do."

"_Interesting_," I say as if it's the most important thing in the world while I glance at my sister who looks both like she wishes she was anywhere else and like she's going to hurl.

"So does that mean you're a reporter?"

"Yeah."

"Cool," was my only response, laughing. "Want to sit with us?"

"Uh…" he pauses looking out the window and focusing for a brief moment on something out there. "Sure," he smiles, just when I thought he was about to refuse and takes a seat across from me, next to Amy.

"So… Daily Planet, huh? Why so?"

Laughing again with those blue eyes, he responds, "getting away from a small town… What about you guys, I heard you work at a café."

"Yeah don't you remember _me_," adding in a deep voice and with the swinging of my arm, "Metropolis café, a great place for donuts and stuck up people, anyways" in a normal voice I add, "I see you every day."

"Oh yah! The stuck up coffee maker!"

"Hey!" I yell as our laughter fills up the room. "So stop for lunch or something, why this this cafe Clark, not to sound creepy but you usually goes to Metropolis Café for lunch?"

"Um" he says pushing up his glasses in a cute way smiling, "errands."

"Oh, so, any girls in your life?" I peek at my sister next to him whose face confuses me, peeved. She looks up at this question from faking observing the menu, at me.

"Um," making him look awkward at this question, "kind of… used to be, I just haven't found the strength to move on yet from someone else. I kind of am now, but she's taken kind of, my best friend has feelings for her, she um healed, I mean saved him from something kind of. So, so much for moving on," sadness shone in his eyes at that along with slight admiration.

"Well… I think you should see who she's interested in I'm sure if your friend cares for you, he'll understand, besides it's your happiness, Clark."

"Yeah," he whispers, awkwardly clearing his throat and pushing up his glasses. "What about you?"

"Um… I don't know… too much going on… I actually met this guy the other day…" Loudly, very loudly I might add, we hear Amy gasp, and her eyes wide.

"Oh my god, why haven't you friggin' told me? What is wrong with you?!" We all laughed at this, unsurprisingly.

"It's kind of, complicated… I don't know how he feels, and he's kind of REALLY good at hiding his feelings, an expert really, but I don't know if I will ever be able to forget him."

"What's his name?" His eyebrows are pulled together in either interest, confusion, or disappointment maybe, I don't really know.

"Bat- I mean Brandon," I respond avoiding eye contact at that and hopefully covering up my mistake.

Suddenly though, the building across the street blows up, and concrete and wood is splattered everywhere on the street.


	4. Chapter 4

**An: I know I'm updating a lot, I just want a couple of stable chapters before I slow down. Huge thanks for those of you who reviewed. **

Chapter 4

When the building across the street exploded, a pin could drop, it would be the loudest sound to touch my ears in the café. Outside, screams were thundering the air. But inside, everyone was quiet and stood in horror. Clark was the first to react.

"I… uh need to go," unluckily, on his way out, he was in such haste he clumsily made a woman drop her purse and spill everything. He didn't stop; only apologized.

It occurred to me, in this moment how deranged this is, and like I said, Metropolis is a crazy city. But, what makes it worse, is that this is the first time I have ever been in anything like this, so glancing over at Amy, I watch a grin slowly appear on her face and her get that unhinged look in her eye.

Yep, she's crazy, it's official.

While I look at her, and my face pauses in horror at her expression, she digs in her purse bringing out her camera and voice recorder then jolts out of her seat in a standing place. This, of course, leaves me standing in awe at the fact she can freaking stand so easily without falling in the shoes _she's_ wearing. Nevertheless, it dawns on me then what she's doing, duh I think, she's doing what reporters do in chaos. She lives for moments like these every day, and if she missed this chance, her boss, Perry White, would kill her.

Rolling my eyes I bolt up out of my chair next, gripping her arm just as she's about to dart toward the door.

"Are you crazy Amy?! You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Look Ari, you and I both know I do this stuff almost every day, and I can't miss this chance."

"I know," I can't help the sigh I create at this, "It's just… You know what, fine, but I'm coming with you and _no_ buts," I quickly add.

This time _she_ rolls her eyes; I swear, it's so obvious we're sisters, "_fine."_

We make our way toward the rubble, opposite the crowd, when swiftly she's ripped from my side with me, and screams, our screams, filter through the air.

I can't breathe, that's all I know, when all I can feel is a stab to my heart, not a literal stab, no. He holds her, she hangs while the creep's arms are around her. Our faces are red, as all we can do is cry, I cry so loudly my throat might burst, but I still scream for him to let her go, it's all I can do.

He has Kryptonite hanging from around his neck and a menacing smile that would make anyone cringe while he just observes me break down and beg him to let her go, as if it's his accomplishment. As I look in his eyes, I know it. I see it, I know he'll kill her; he's insane, it literally screams from the look in his eyes.

"Put her down," a voice, strong, bold, and slightly familiar. Turning, I see Superman along with Batman, Green Arrow, Flash and Wonder Women, and I know this isn't the entire League but it still makes me faint headed.

"Why?" the man growls, pulling the knife closer to her neck, whimpers thus escape both my sister and me as we stare at each other now, me on the floor and her in his arms, we're in sync.

We're also terrified though, her because she doesn't want to leave me, she doesn't want to leave me alone after what happened, and she doesn't want to leave our little brother; I'm terrified for similar reasons. I can't live without her, she's my best friend, my sister, and all I had left after Todd would beat me. How will I explain this to Johnny, only four, he'll never understand that his sister died in front of my eyes and I could do nothing.

"Because _I _will make you" replies Flash.

"Because _we _will_ make_ you," corrects Wonder Women with an amazing amount of strength and power packed inside her.

He laughs, straight up laughs; he obviously doesn't know how much she means to us, to me and my brother.

"Just _try_," and in a flash, they do, but this seemingly ordinary man has powers too, he's fast, and obviously strong and while he's trying to hold on to my desperate sister, still squeezing her, he misses the arrow that collides with him and releases Amy to the ground, but not without stabbing her neck.

"No!" That's all I remember happening at that moment, and I know everyone pauses, I know that, but all that mattered was, she was dying. Blood, that's what she looked like, and that's all I could see, blood, as it spit out of her, to the air.

Sprinting to her, I lifted her, screaming and crying.

"This better work," I mumble through the cries, I have no strength left to scream. If I even cared, I would notice the pity looks directed at me.

Lifting her head, I kiss her bloody neck, staying there while tears roll on to it. I can't let her go, I can't; these are my thoughts, so I stay, trying to heal her the way I've healed others, like my mom's able to and has done, with my powers, but I try to do it the painless way. I sit and kiss her bloody neck. I sit like that for what feels like seconds, but was probably at least ten minutes when a hand touches my arm. Sharply, I turn my head looking at Batman and Superman, and the rest behind them watching.

"It's not working," Batman whispers, sympathy. I can see it, he has feelings.

"Yes it is! It has to! It worked for you! Why can't it work now! Why would it stop now?! She's my sister, I can't give up," I plead the last part quietly while I hug my sister's dead body.

"You, need, to let her go." He says this quietly.

"No, I WON'T!" I know I can't let her go, I won't be able to.

**an: sorry not sorry. maybe ill update soon but ill at least update by next week xoxo oh and if you actually read this, review**


	5. Chapter 5: Things Aren't That Easy

Chapter 5

A moan; a soft one. My eyes widen at this and my heart fills with a hope.

I turn from his eyes to see her moving, rolling in my arms. I can't stop myself from hugging her tightly, knowing she was so close to being gone.

"I-I thought you wouldn't come back." Broke, so close to breaking. "Don't ever do that to me again," I whispered.

Chuckling she answers, "I don't know what you're talking about sis."

"Course you don't."

Letting her sit up on her own, I wipe my face. Tears come down wonder women's eyes, leaving a trail and red in them, everyone's eyes are streamed with tears. Everyone but him, the emotionless bat. The man who, as it seems, I can't forget since he was shot and I healed him.

"We'll take her to the League hospital," Green Arrow reports. He sweeps up my sister as she wraps her tan arm around his neck. He holds her so perfectly, I almost rethink Batman.

"I'll take her home," Superman takes charge.

"No, you need to get back. I'll do it," replies a deep and gruff voice. Before I can refuse anything, I'm swept into his arms, forcing my heart a mile a minute and sending an unrecognizable feeling into me. Looking in my eyes, he takes out a tube of blue liquid inserting it in my neck.

Everything fades.

* * *

My breathing hitches and I can't breathe at first when I sit up suddenly.

Breathing as my life depends on it, which it feels like it does, a chuckle resonates across the room.

Sharply I turn my neck, leaving a constant throbbing in it.

"Hey."

Oh it's just Flash.

"Hey… So I'm just going to take a guess and say my nightmare was real." I reason, my eyes closing softly as this thought sounds.

"Yah," he says feeling pathetic and flashing a sympathetic smirk.

"Ugh! Don't feel sorry!"

"Sorry," he apologizes.

"I can tell."

"Yah… well… you never know if you can really tell or not since you did look a little too comfortable in Batman's arms when he put you to sleep," he says wiggling his eyebrows. "And-"

"Shut up."

"Well aren't you nice."

"Ugh!" I can't help the groan I force. "Do you ever shut up? I mean my head feels like I'm dying and you still won't shut up and I know you are known as the 'superhero with humor' and everything but goodness gracious."

"Hey, I'm just kidding."

"You mean being a kid. Yah pretty much."

"Are you always this mean?"

"Yah. Sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just, you know, kind of freaked and shell-shocked from what happened last night, but thanks… for saving me."

"Yah I was amazing wasn't I," he said trying to "show off" his "muscles".

I laugh at his attempts of seeming cool. Well technically he is since he kind of is a super famous superhero who girls would kill to be with because of the sense of danger, popularity, and excitement.

My chest tightens, my face unknowingly wincing, "Is Amy okay?"

"Yah," his hands rub together as obviously, what I imagine, a nervous and awkward tick or maybe when he feels bad. "Green Arrow's watching after her."

"Is she going to be able to make work today, God knows we wouldn't want her to miss her reporting job, not only for her to complain forever but her to miss her 'Bae' that works with her."

He snorts, "So who's this 'Bae'?" he questions doing the air quotes like I did.

"Well… I don't know if I should tell you… but something tells me you can keep a secret. You know I just get a hint from i don't know your lifestyle. Wonder where it came from huh."

"You know I won't peep," he says smirking.

"Fine," I sit up quickly, excitement bubbling through my veins. Smirking I said, "He's super nice and hot and works with her as a reporter."

"And…"

Gosh I swear he needs gossip like a girl does. I roll my eyes. "He has black hair, blue eyes, and the sexiest body and glasses I have ever seen."

He winces, "Does he happen to be Clark?..."

"Yes! Oh my God how did you know?"

"Lucky guess…" he shrugs.

"Yah, whatever. I need to get to work."

"Okay. Be careful. Batman would be horrified if I let something happen to you."

"Haha very funny," I say rising up to get ready. "By the way. Thanks. For everything. I can tell your a great friend and superhero even if I barely know you."

He smiles. "Anytime sweetheart."

* * *

Well.

'All I can say is I should have seen that coming,' I thought staring at the headline of the The Daily Planet and magazines covered in articles about the event yesterday. Thank God they didn't find out who I am, though I probably have Batman to thank for that.

"Oh I read about that," said a teenage girl watching me, forcing me to look up from behind the Metropolis Café counter.

"Oh yah. Sorry, what would you like?"

"Oh just a hazelnut coffee."

"That will be $2.50."

"Sounds reasonable," she whispers under her breath pushing back her hair.

Taking the cash I hear her tell me, "Don't you think those girls are lucky though. First, one of the girls miraculously wakes up after her being slit, in the THROAT. Then, they get to be in the presence of the hottest guys on Earth. How much better can it get!"

"Yep super lucky. NEXT!"

She rolls her eyes and I see the next person is actually my sister.

"Hey sis. Feeling better?"

"Yah, Green told me what happened. Seen the headlines?" she sighs.

"Yep, not even that long ago. I don't get how that got out so quickly."

"Technology," she said in her know-it-all way with a click of her tongue.

"Ugh."

"Anyway once again Green told me EVERYTHING. Even something a certain someone didn't tell me, it's about you know who, a guy who dresses up like a bat and was in our house."

"Shhhhh" I hush her. Quiet down.

"How could you NOT tell me."

"You see…"

"Rhetorical. Rhetorical question," she groaned. "WE are talking later."

"Yep."

So maybe things aren't as simple as I thought.

* * *

**An: So i kind of feel bad for not updating since i have literally no excuses for that... but i updated now. Right? Yah. I love you if your reading this because that means you read my book. :) Review so that i know what i need to change. Thank you so so so so much to the two people who reviewed.**

**Questions to help if you REALLY cant think of anything to review for and you read this:**

**Do you hate it?**

**Do you love it?**

**Rate it in your review from one to ten. **

**Anything i can do better?**

**Want me to elaborate better?**

**Does my witting suck? **

**Want me to read your book?**

**Questions?**

**Anything. Just Anything.**

**-Ari**

**Ps: i changed the rating to T **

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6: The Sexiest Man Left

**Chapter 6**

The doors to Metropolis Café close quietly as I shut them and lock them with the key.

My feet bounce up and down the pavement with the rain and cars that are still active at this time of night while I encase my phone in my hands from my purse trying to protect it from the rain; moving it carefully and worriedly to my face to see, I press dial on Amy's name then move it up under the hood of my sweatshirt I brought with me to cover my clothes in the cold.

"Hey, it's Amy. Can't come to the phone right now, either that or I really don't like you. Leave a message." Great, she didn't pick up.

"Hey Amy. I'm on my way home from work; it's 11 o'clock. I just wanted to make sure you were awake, but you're obviously not picking up, so see you in a few. Bye. Oh by the way if you can't tell by now; first get a brain then remember you have a sister. This is Ari. Bye."

The walk only takes about its usual, 10 minutes; squeaking open the door and setting my things down on the counter, I find Amy sitting on the couch watching a movie and eating chips.

"Hey… Why didn't you bring an umbrella? You knew it was raining today and look, now you're soaking wet and getting the floor wet. I absolutely HATE getting my socks wet," she remarks with a look that could kill.

"Are. You. Serious," I resonate, "Why didn't you pick up your freaking phone?!"

"You know I hate talking to people on the phone," she sending the 'you must be stupid' look.

"Ugh," I groan feeling my eyes roll and my feet bury into the carpet, "well what do you want to talk about?" Fatigued, I scheme to get it over with; part of the fact is due to having to argue with a eight-year-old, while trying to be the nice and loving salesperson I'm supposed to be and preventing the line from getting too long, over the fact that we just don't sell peppermint tea.

"Okay," she says, briskly turning off the TV while positioning the chips from her hand to the table. "I want YOU explain what happened with Batman."

"Didn't you say 'Green' told you," I add throwing the quotes around Green to show my exasperation at the stupid nickname she gave him at the Café.

"Well now I want you to tell me," Amy voices in a 'isn't it obvious' tone. Sometimes she can be annoying.

"Nothing! I healed him! You know the thing I've been able to do since before you first broke your leg! I did that."

"That's not what it sounded like you did, and why wouldn't you tell me. You've never hidden anything from me! Why this? Do you not trust me? Is it because I'm a reporter now? Why-"

"Look, it's not that. I honestly didn't think it mattered, I didn't know how to explain it or even how I felt. I'll tell you next time something 'major' happens," I mutter putting air quotes again. She's taking it too seriously. I just helped him and he left, or shall I say the sexiest man left because let's face it, he's hot.

She groans and rolls her eyes, but smiles, "Okay. Love you."

"Love you too," I sing back and lean back in the seat leisurely even more.

"How's work," I ask after a while. It seems work has been a big thing for her lately, with moving out here and getting a new and approved job it happens, apparently.

"It's good," she yawns.

She leaves after a while, leaving me to my thoughts. 'How could I be so stupid? She was going to find out anyway? Besides she's my best friend?'

"Ugh," I groan burying my head in my pillow. "So much for being a great sister," I tell the pillow, but you know of course the pillow decides not to respond back.

"Am I disturbing your alone time?" A deep voice sounds, causing me to jolt out of my seat.

He's probably very proud of himself. How did he even get inside? Oh my God, what am I thinking? Of course he got inside he's Batman. He's in my house.

My eyes begin to widen. Don't turn red face, don't turn red. Dang it I'm probably red now.

I glower at him because he happens to be the thing or person I'm looking at.

"How long have you been in-"

"I have a request for you," he says right away.

Uh… okay...? I guess straight to business.

"Uh… shoot," in all honesty I'm not completely sure what is going on. All of a sudden Batman is just… there… It's weird and creepy.

He answers in almost a mechanical way and gruffly. "We need to know if you would like to help us."

"Wait, what?"

"We need to know if we can depend on you for your healing."

"Uh. I don't know, I guess… I would never let someone die; I would always help you," the words kind of just roll off my tongue and hang there in the air. They come without any real thought.

"Good. If we need anything we will come here." He jerks his body around sharply, walking in an almost strut, then leaving off the balcony.

My cheeks are inflamed and electricity and excitement runs through me like a sickness at him being in the same room as me, in all honesty I can't really think. I have no idea what just happened or if I should have agreed.

But I still can't stop thinking about how he really is hot.

**An: **

**spent alot of time on this. I orginally wrote it Tuesday,but decided not to post it and to do more edits till Saturday. Thanks so much for the reviews; i enjoyed reading them lol, and tried to take them into account when writing this:) Also if you guys have any preferences in couples in this story, let me know. I already have the whole thing(mostly) planned out, it would just be nice to see your opinion:)**

**xAri**


	7. Chapter 7: Convincing

**An: so the song I'm listening to right now is change. It's by an overly hated artist, Taylor Swift, and may be too girly for some. You can play it if you want, or you can tell me what you think about Taylor Swift or the song for the fun of it, no arguments and no judging, everyone has their opinion. I think you can kind of tell by the words that this is where I got the vibe for part of this from lol. :) Oh and if you really like a song you can promote it to me and I'll listen to it because I have no life…**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Standing there, I want him to come back; I know it's not going to happen. I dawdle over to the couch, sitting down. The sound of the wind bristling into the room kept me sane.

Have you ever felt a yearning? That just builds up inside of you pulls you inside out and stretches you to where or whatever you yearn for just happens to be. Maybe yours is in the future or a yearning to go back and change the past. Whatever it is I hope you find yours. And I hope find mine, I hope I can see him again.

The rain still platters and falls on my not so fancy balcony. This also to keeps me sane; keeps my frustrated yell inside of me and keeps me from voicing the question out loud that would really make me seem crazy.

How can he just leave?

As time passes my excitement falls, the thought of the way excitement and electricity that run through me at his presence becomes void; a dream almost.

By twelve, I convince myself it was not real; by twelve fifteen that I dreamt it or imagined it.

By twelve forty-five that it was real, but the situation was not as great as I wanted it to be so I imagined I felt those things.

By twelve fifty I convince myself that there's no excitement or electricity.

Those don't exist, for a number of reasons.

The clock goes on clicking and by the time I have gone through all those things it's one in the morning, so I stretch my legs and arms, closing the balcony door and leaving behind the room where I've always seen him. I lay in bed; it doesn't stop my thoughts. In the end, I feel stupid because maybe I like the idea of him better than I like him himself or maybe I like the idea of finding out; who he is and searching for his true feelings the most.

I just want to see him again, talk to him again, and I know I will; they'll need me eventually.

* * *

Two weeks go by quick. They fly by and wave goodbye. The only thing that ever held them down was the thought of him, and the hope I hold in my worst moments that maybe I'll see him again. To be honest, I thought of him every day.

"Have you seen them since?"

"No," I tell her, she looks at me through the racks of clothes.

She sees something; at least she thinks she sees something. It's in her eyes; the manner of caution she uses. The words she's using; the lack of the words she would use.

Words are hanging in the air.

And they're not mine.

"Wow. I've uh seen Arrow."

"Oh?" is all I say, what else could I? In all honesty, I have a craving a want to get to know him, the real him, the one that has to have emotions and the things he cares for in this world. I want to know the true feeling of the man I know as Batman.

How is that even possible? I miss a guy I've seen only three times. Every interaction with him just keeps ringing in my head like an alarm that breaks me down from the inside.

"Well… yeah he's um helping me with some story." My sister isn't the only writer in the family, I'm just a secret one; I let her have her glory of being the family writer. It doesn't surprise me when she says this; she'd do anything for a good story, but there's something more.

"That's um nice."

"Yah…" She checks her watch. "Well I have to go Ari, don't feel too bad okay. I have to meet up with Green and get to work…. I love you," she sighs pulling her face together in what can only be described as bitter worry. "See you later."

"Yah it's fine. I'm just going to go home now. Remember today's my day off," I tell her checking the time on my phone and noticing a call from mom.

I have to call her later.

"Yep, bye," she says walking away.

"Just me and you now," I eye the dress and contemplate trying it on.

Walking home was the worse. It went from being really cold just a couple of weeks ago to the sun beating down on my skin, trying to beat the rain at its game by evaporating what's left. I kept questioning why they haven't contacted me since last time, was it a joke? It hits me; once again, I'm replaceable. I think everyone likes my sister better. She is prettier and well liked. Though she can't heal (for some reason she never had the gene unlike my mom and I) she is still better company.

I'm probably PMSing right now, but still; my heart throbs at the truth of the matter. They ask something so big out of me, and then never say anything back.

Used. The word echoes inside my head.

Getting inside the house, I decide to make a sandwich, opening the fridge and closing it with my foot.

Sitting on high the kitchen island's chairs with a plush seat for my butt, I scroll through my phone and snack, deciding not to call back my mom.

In truthfulness my mood is too bad.

I do call Todd though, which goes straight to voicemail. I decide I have the strength to deal with this, to close what happened to us.

"Todd it's Ari… I know its been a while since I left, but Todd it's time. Time to end things once and for all. Todd I loved you. I just want you to know that. You meant the world to me, but I begin to live in fear. I want you to know I'm okay now, not that I think you care. Don't come after me, I can't live like that again. The breaking point, what made me leave was when you hit my brother, Johnny; I couldn't sleep that whole week. He means too much to me, it's wrong for me to put anyone other than myself in that danger. You need to find yourself. Without me… I'll admit we both had our secrets, you were right I was hiding something, but so were you. In the end, it just didn't work. Get therapy, violence should never be the answer for anyone." I end the voicemail.

I never told him about my ability to heal. I just couldn't get myself to entrust the truth in him or know how to say it. The first time he hit me he broke his hand, I healed him in his sleep; he woke up confused, ask me how. The argument lasted hours, he finally hit me and banged me against the wall.

My life was pretty good; he didn't really resort to violence that often and he was always genuine and usually caring, but it just wasn't right.

Now I know that I need to move on, do something besides sitting here.

I decide to start; I'll listen to music and get some cleaning done.

* * *

Hours later, the door creaks and opens and voices echo throughout the apartment.

"Yah I just don't know" Definitely my sister.

Turning, I find myself completely taken back. My sister eyes are lit and she's smiling, having a conversation with Green Arrow. Taking off my earphones, I unplug it.

"Oh, uh… hi." Great first line right. It was the first things that I came up with.

My face kind of tints as I remember I'm in my running clothes (because they are comfortable, and I love to wear them to bed), which are soaking wet because I sprayed myself with sink water and bath water while cleaning up (yes I messed up twice, it's okay let's just pretend I'm still smart).

"Um… Hi? I was just dropping your sister off… We didn't get to finish the interview thing so… we did it after she got off from work…." His face seems utterly surprised at the sight of me and he removes his hand from my sister's.

"You don't have to explain," my sister tells him, her face still warm and smiling.

"Oh really…?" I draw out. "So, whose idea was this INTERVIEW hmm?"

I can hear him whisper in her ear, "I thought you said she was probably asleep or out somewhere."

My sister flushes.

"Because, I hear, NO ONE can ever get an interview with a superhero unless your Louis Lane or Clark Kent; it's just too hard! I wonder how this happened…?" I continue.

She really turns red at this point. "Yah it was the day after you healed me, he kind of offered it to me when I woke up…" my sister says while he rubs his neck at the awkwardness of the situation.

"How did you take her home too…? You better have hid her; I do not want my sister getting targeted for being seen with a superhero."

"Well… I did… hide her… I mean… sort of…"

I grin. "You guys are so cute. I'm just joking with you. You can stay if you'd like I'm making some pasta for dinner." His face pulls in confusion glancing at my sister whose face had lit up at pasta.

"Does the pasta have mushrooms?!" He glances at her with complete surprise. "A lot of mushrooms."

"Yes. I will put extra mushrooms just for you," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Oh," he finally manages to say. "No I need to go… you know superhero thing."

"Oh okay. Have fun I guess!"

My sister hugs him, kissing his cheek (which makes my eyes bulge in surprise) and thanks him for the interview telling him, and I quote, "you better let me know first if something ever happens."

This of course makes him smile and tell her bye, which makes me smile.

When he's finally gone I can't help but smirk, "looks like YOU left out the details of how you have a crush on a certain dangerous superhero, didn't you?"

She laughs turning red around her nose area, for about the third time, "Maybe… Karma isn't it?" She smirks.

**An: Going too fast? Was the conversation a little confusing? Are you unclear about anything? Was this chapter boring? Review. Let me know. I want at least two more people to add to the reviews (can be a person that has reviewed before) and to answer at least one of these questions for me. I'm trying to make my writing better for you guys and me. :) **

**Oh and special thanks to Leopard Queen for reviewing so much. **


End file.
